Face the Facts
'Face the Facts '''is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Nuppet and Quist * Disco Bear Featuring * Lab Rat * Lumpy * Squabbles Appearances * Random Plot Quist watches the view on a bridge, when an approaching Disco Bear hits on her. She goes to use the restroom and leaves Nuppet outside. Disco Bear is suddenly bitten in the face by Nuppet and tries to get him off while running aimlessly. Both their faces get torn off and thrown into the river below the bridge. Quist comes back to witness the carnage, especially horrified by the destruction of her most beloved puppet. Lumpy drives an ambulance, carrying Nuppet and Disco Bear, to a hospital. Taking a wrong turn, he winds up at Lab Rat's castle and leaves the patients with him. Placing the two bodies on a bed, Lab Rat gets a fiendish look on his face and pulls off another crazy experiment. Quist waits outside until Lab Rat returns her puppet in a cardboard box. After Quist leaves, Lab Rat reveals his newest creation; Nuppet's face on Disco Bear's body. Using a remote control, Lab Rat takes over control of the puppet creature. Walking to the park, Nuppet meets up with Squabbles and smacks him with a metal bat, destroying his face and knocking him out cold. Quist opens the box to see her puppet, puzzled by its new appearance. Disco Bear awakens, not realizing he is now a puppet, and once again tries to hit on Quist. She screams, dropping the Disco Bear puppet, who then struggles to dance due to his lack of legs. Quist assumes the puppet is alive and flees. Disco Bear Puppet crawls after her. Lab Rat is at the top of his castle looking gleefully at the mayhem his puppet is causing. A knock on his door leads him to find a panicked Quist, who tells him to fix her puppet back to normal. Lab Rat simply refuses. Disco Bear Puppet arrives and hops onto Quist's head, scaring her into accidentally knocking Lab Rat's remote onto the ground. With the remote busted, Nuppet comes and slams the bat into Lab Rat's head, when lightning strikes and disintegrates them both. Then Quist gets zapped in the face by lightning. Waking up in a hospital bed with Lumpy at her side, Quist assumes that the whole experience was just a silly dream. However, she discovers she and Squabbles have swapped faces with each other. Disco Bear Puppet is also there, and is now owned by one of the patients, Random. He first enjoys it as he kisses her, but takes it back when Random starts shoving food in his mouth, presumably choking him. Moral "''Have control over your life, but not too much." Deaths # Lab Rat and Nuppet are disintegrated when lightning zaps the bat (though Lab Rat may have died by being smashed in the head). # Disco Bear is choked to death (debatable, considering whether puppets can choke). Injuries # Disco Bear and Nuppet get their faces torn off. # Squabbles' face is destroyed from a hit with the bat. # Quist is zapped in the face by lightning. Trivia * This is the first time Nuppet so-stars with Lab Rat; the last time they appeared together was when Nuppet only made cameos as a Vote or Die runner-up. * This is one of the few episodes where Squabbles survives. * This marks the second time where Quist survives and Nuppet dies (after Bite Me!). Gallery Facefacts 2.png|Vote or Die rivals meet at last. By the look on LR's face, he means business. Facefacts 3.png|Quist is so shocked by the Disco Puppet that she doesn't notice the crazed McDonald's mascot in the background. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 61 Episodes